The Words of Hearts
by jerbils11
Summary: Suite Life of Zack and Cody Drabbles. R&R! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1: Saw

**A/N: This is my first attempt at drabbles, so please, leave some critisim.. Let me know if I did it right, wrong, or whatever! R&R, please!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Suite Life of Zack and Cody Drabbles**

**Saw**

He was the one that saw her for who she really was. He never saw the wealth, the clothes, the beauty, well, maybe he saw a little of those things, but what he really saw the beautiful personality. He saw the caring, loving heart deep within her. Despite everyone else judging and making fun, he knew what was behind that rich girl façade.

Years spent with her finally paid off, he finally had a chance to let her see all that he saw. He finally could let her know that he did see the real her. His knees were shaking, his palms were sweating, his heart beating faster and faster, but he walked over to her, taking a deep breath.

She was with her rich friends, the ones he could see right through. They didn't care about her. All they saw was another rich girl with great clothes. He was going over there to prove it. But just mere feet away from her, his feet stopped. He opened his mouth to call out, but nothing came. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, but shook her head and laughed at some non-funny joke one of her friends had just made.

He looked down at his stuck feet, then back up at her, a fire burning in his eyes, "London! I see you!"

He could have smacked himself in the forehead. He sounded like a two-year old playing peek-a-boo.

She looked over at him, eyebrows raised, "I see you too." then she turned back to her friends.

He took a few steps closer to her and touched her arm, "No, I see the way your heart breaks everytime your dad cancels. I see the way you love and care for Ivonna. I see the way you truly care about your friends. I see the heart you have for animals. I see how fragile your heart really is. I see how you pretend to be just as snotty as these dopes, just to fit in. I see how you can be truly smart when it comes to things you care about. London, I see the _real_ you."

London's eyes welled up with tears as she looked into his, "No one's ever said something that sweet to me. Thank you." she whispered.

A loud cough came from a tall guy in the group and London narrowed her eyes, "Eww, get away from me poor person!" she cried and swiped his hand away.

And as she walked away with her rich friends, the tears flowed down her cheeks and her heart broke, because she had just shoved away the only person who had ever seen the real her.

And Cody Martin stood right where she had left him, heart torn in two.

**Cody/London Pairing**


	2. Chapter 2: Wish

**A/N: I like this one, but mostly just because I LOVE Zack/Maddie pairings. :D**

**-Jacki :)**

**Wish**

I wish I hadn't said no when he asked. I wish I hadn't pushed him away. I was so stupid, if I only I would have known the young man he would become. But now he is engaged to the most beautiful woman in all of Boston, and I can't compare anymore. His old childhood crush can't beat his fiancé.

I've been promoted. I am now a bell-hop at the Tipton. I'm no longer at the candy counter. But ever since I got the promotion, I noticed how he stopped going to the counter as frequently. I like to think it's because I'm not the one running it, but in reality, it's probably just because he's getting older.

I've watched him with her. Not spying, of course, I just happen to see them in the lobby or in the restaurant of the Tipton. I guess he just loved the hotel so much as a kid, he wanted to bring his fiancé here to stay for a while. They're so cute together, who knew. Who knew that I, Maddie Fitzpatrick would be jealous of Zack Martin? Who knew that I would be pining over him! That I, the one who shut him down thousands of times, am now wishing I was that girl in his arms.

It's not that I didn't like him back then, ok, so I didn't like him back then. But as we both grew older, I realized that there was nothing 'younger' about him anymore. He was smarter, older, taller, and cuter. I fell, and fell hard. But just as I was about to confess my feelings for him, what happens? He brings his brown-haired bimbo to the Tipton and shows her off in my face.

Maybe I should move on, forget about him. Find someone else I can be happy with for the rest of my life. Or, I could try to break them up….

Oh, who am I kidding? Zack Martin will marry little miss 'Tina' over there, and Maddie, the candy girl, will soon be an old crush in the back of Zack's mind.

Maybe I already am….

**Implied Zack/Maddie pairing**


	3. Chapter 3: Odd

**Odd**

It seemed odd to him how one girl could spend a whole semester freezing her butt off in Alaska for some penguins. It seemed so oddly crazy, but that was what he loved about her. So, when she got back, he was so excited to see her again. But she was odder still. She seemed different to him, more grown up than she had been when she had left. He felt so young compared to her, so immature, so... so… not worthy of her attention. Not that she had ever really paid attention to him to begin with, but he missed her. And it seemed like she had forgotten all about him.

Of course, while she was gone, he had grown up; he had gotten better at his faults, and become more mature. But when she got back, all that he got was an odd look and then nothing else. She immediately went back to work, and forgot all about the boy, who had loved her, who still did love her. He walked by the candy counter everyday, trying to get her attention back, but never did she once give it. She just either focused on working, or gave him short responses and never looked him in the eye.

It seemed so odd. Something in Alaska had made her change her mind. Yes, she never liked him like that, but she never flat out hated him, which she seemed to now. He bit his lip and stepped out of the elevator for the last time before he was going to give up on her forever. He walked over to the candy counter and asked politely for a pack of gum. She quickly got it from the package and set it down in front of him. He pulled out his money and paid her. He tried to smile at her as he picked up the gum, but the effect turned out to look more like he was in pain. She didn't seem to notice anyway, she was already looking back at her magazine, humming quietly and ignoring the fact that he was still standing there.

And Zack Martin turned away from the candy counter, his heart torn in two and tears in his eyes. Today was the last day he would try, and nothing had happened. She would no longer be the love of his life, and he had to move on.

As he was moving on, he didn't notice, that Maddie Fitzpatrick had lifted her head and was smiling after him.

**Implied one-sided Zack/Maddie pairing**


End file.
